Bleach: The Blade of Fate
Bleach: The Blade of Fate, known in Japan as is a 2D Fighting game that features the cast of characters from the popular Bleach anime and manga. The Japanese version also features Nintendo's WFC, allowing players to connect and play against players all over the world. The game modes include story mode, arcade mode, VS mode, training mode, challenge mode, and survival mode, time attack mode and Urahara shop. The game's theme song is "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color. Playable characters *Ichigo Kurosaki (shinigami, hollow) *Renji Abarai *Momo Hinamori *Ganju Shiba *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Byakuya Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki (in a gigai) *Suì-Fēng *Yoruichi Shihouin *Shunsui Kyōraku *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sajin Komamura (masked, unmasked) *Kaname Tōsen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Gin Ichimaru *Sōsuke Aizen *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kon *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Tatsuki Arisawa *Bonnie (Ganju's Boar) Story Mode Bleach: The Blade of Fate follows Ichigo Kurosaki on his quest to save a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki, who is scheduled for execution for giving Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers so he could save his family from a Hollow. The story modes for each character vary and an additional 22 episodes can be unlocked upon completing the new unlocked episodes after Rescue Rukia. A 23rd episode more accurately details the Soul Society arc beginning with Ichigo's fight against Ganju and ending with Aizen's betrayal. Gameplay Battles in Bleach are between two and four characters in any combination of teams and enemies. Ally/Enemy characters can either be AI controlled, or controlled by other players via Nintendo WFC(JPN version only) or DS Wireless Communications. Like Treasure's earlier anime fighting game, Yu Yu Hakusho: Makyo Toitsusen, the game features two planes that players can jump between, accommodating up to four players. The fighting in Bleach is controlled through a combination of the D-pad, the A, X, B and Y buttons and the touch screen. The D-pad is used for moving the character, the A, X, Y and B buttons are used to attack using a light, medium or heavy attack or initiate a flash step and the touch screen is used to initiate special attacks, RF moves and use special status affecting cards. The gameplay in The Blade of Fate remains mostly unchanged from the Japanese version apart from several fixed balance issues. The most notable addition is an "anti-air" system; attacks coming from the ground cannot be blocked in the air, which alters the gameplay significantly. It allows attack opportunities and traps not possible in the original game. Reception Bleach: The Blade of Fate received a rating of 8.5 in Nintendo Power No. 222 by George S. He comments in his review that Blade of Fate will appeal to any fan of well-executed feature heavy fighting games. However, the English version has also been criticized for certain unbalanced mechanics, such as card powerups and autoblock, which can give players unfair advantages over others. The game was also awarded Best Fighting Game of 2007 by IGN. See also * Bleach * Bleach: Dark Souls * [[List of Bleach video games|List of Bleach video games]] References External links *[http://bleach.sega.jp/nds/index.html Official Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei website] *[http://www.dirtcheapvideogames.com Dirt Cheap Video Games Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei Retailer] Category:Bleach Category:Video games